Love You
by shitao47
Summary: Mark adalah manusia idiot ketika ia jatuh cinta.. Dan sialnya, haechan menjadi manusia tidak beruntung yang dicintai oleh seorang mark lee -markchan/markhyuck-


Love You

Warning: BL. Typos.

Dont judge pairing!

This is Markchan/MarkHyuck

Mark adalah manusia idiot ketika ia jatuh cinta.. Dan sialnya, haechan menjadi manusia tidak beruntung yang dicintai oleh seorang mark lee

Oh my good.. Selamat datang di kehidupan ku, yang tidak semulus wajahku ini.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertamanya adalah ketika Haechan tidak sengaja meninggalkan catatan fisikanya di halte bus pada hari rabu. Dan keesokan harinya Mark yang kebetulan menemukan catatan milik haechan, dengan segenap kebaikan hatinya mengembalikan catatan itu pada haechan tepat di depan kelasnya dengan bantuan jeno -sahabatnya-, yang sekelas dengan haechan..

Dan dari sanalah kisah ini dimulai..

Dengan tatapan memujanya, Mark menatap haechan.

Selama ini Mark tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan haechan.. Semuanya berubah..

Seorang Mark Lee, telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang selama ini haechan tau, mark adalah pangeran sekolah yang memiliki sifat dingin pada siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya.

Tapi sepertinya, haechan harus membuang jauh-jauh kepercayaan itu. Nyatanya, selama satu bulan haechan mengenal mark, mark tidaklah lebih dari orang idiot yang selalu mengikuti haechan kemanapun bak anak anjing.

Seperti saat ini, dengan seenak udelnya, mark mengikuti haechan ke kamar mandi.

"yak sunbae! Berhenti mengikutiku! Dasar mesum!" bentak haechan sebal

Yang dibetak bukannya marah, ia malah memasang cengiran bodoh yang sumpah demi apapun, sungguh idiot "justru aku ingin melindungi malaikatku dari pandangan mesum lelaki mesum disini baby~"

Haechan mendengus "terserahlah. Dasar sunbae idiot!"

"aku idiot karnamu baby~"

Bolehkah haechan salto saja sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"berikan padaku haechannie~ tidak baik namja semanis dirimu membawa buku sebanyak itu.. Biarlah, pangeran tampan ini yang bawakan~"

"diam! Dasar berisik!" bentak haechan

Dasar sunbae gila.. Memang sih ia tampan, tapi kalau yang memujinya diri sendiri, haechankan jadi geli sendiri..

"berikan padaku" mark dengan keras kepala menarik semua buku yang dipeluk haechan..

Tapi haechan tidak mau kalah, ia menarik balik buku-buku itu..

Jadilah adegan tarik menarik ini diperpustakaan..

Bughhh..

Akhh

Haechan jatuh..

Ok

Itu bukan masalah..

Tapi masalahnya, haechan jatuh tepat diatas tubuh mark!

Mata itu..

Kedua mata haechan beradu dengan obsidians mark..

Mark..

Bohong jika haechan bilang ia tidak tertarik pada mark.. Mark adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan.. Tapi justru karna kesempurnaannya itu, haechan merasa takut..

Mark terlalu bersinar untuknya..

Berbeda dengannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya dalam sebulan ini, mark berjalan dengan senyuman cerah kearah kelas pujaan hatinya, tidak lupa dengan sekotak coklat kesukaan sang terkasih.

Mark mencari haechan didalam kelasnya. Namun nihil, bidadarinya itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah alat tulis serta tas milik haechannya.

'mungkin ia sedang ke toilet?' pikir mark

Mark berjalan kearah meja haechan, melihat sebuah buku dengan keadaan terbuka.

Bukannya ingin lancang atau apa, tapi mark tidak sengaja membaca apa yang tertulis disana. Yang mana membuat hari mark menjerit sakit.

Coklat digenggamannya jatuh begitu saja. Tidak pernah selama ini mark merasa sakit seperti ini.

Mark meninggalkan kelas dengan keadaan luka pada hatinya.

 _ **Aku mencintai jeno~ jenoya~ saranghae ^^**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan kembali kekelas dengan sekotak bekal buatan tangan nya, yang akan ia berikan pada jeno.

Ya~

Haechan menyukai jeno. Dan berniat menyatakan perasaannya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"eh? Ini milik siapa?" kening haechan berkerut melihat sekotak coklat disamping mejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"tidak seperti biasanya, kemana mark sunbae?' batin haechan

Hari ini berbeda dengan biasanya.. Tidak ada mark.. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya..

Bolehkah haechan merasa-

Hampa?

'aish.. Apa yang kupikirkan? Baguslah kalau ia berhhenti menggangguku.."

.

.

.

.

.

"jenoya~ saranghae.." haechan menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Jeno memandang haechan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Haechan? Orang paling aneh satu sekolah, menyatakan cinta padanya?

"maaf. Aku tidak berfikir bahwa kita cocok" jawab jeno akhirnya.

Haechan masih menenggelamkan pandangannya pada kotak makan ditangannya "tapi kenapa.." lirihnya

Jeno mendengus "apa kau tidak punya kaca dirumah hah?!" bentak jeno

"lihatlah dirimu sendiri! Kau itu aneh, dekil, dan jangan lupakan sifat anti sosialmu itu!" sindir jeno

"hiks.." haechan terisak pelan..

"tapi kau belum tau aku.. Bisakah kita mencobanya dulu?" haechan memang keras kepala. sungguh, terkadang sifatnya ini muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

Jeno mendengus kasar "kau!" jeno menunjuk haechan dengan telunjuknya "apa kau tidak punya malu?! Kau bahkan tidak selevel denganku!"

Haechan terisak makin keras..

Bugh!

Akh!

"jaga ucapanmu itu jeno ssi!"

Entah datang dari mana, mark dengan keras memukul rahang jeno

"kau tidak seharusnya menghina cinta tulus orang lain! Kau pikir cinta itu bisa memilih?!" mark berniat melayangkan tinjunya membali, namun tangan nya dicengkram erat oleh haechan

Mark memandang lembut kearah hechan, haechan menggeleng pelan..

Mark mendengus "dengar jeno! Kau sahabatku! Tapi aku tidak tau jika kau sebrengsek ini! Oh ya. Dan ku kira jaeminmu itu tidak sebaik haechanku!"

Jeno mendelik "jaga ucapanmu mark!"

"kuharap kau juga bisa menjaga ucapanmu itu pada haechan!" balas mark "oh ya.. Kulihat sepulang sekolah tadi, jalangmu itu pergi bersama kun sunbae.. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu sakit hati nanti.." sindir mark

Mark menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan haechan, kemudian menariknya pergi dari sana..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah taman favorit mark.. Jika ia sedang sedang sedih atau ada masalah, mark akan pergi ke taman ini..

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang special dari taman ini.. Namum taman ini memiliki ketenangan yang tidak dimiliki oleh taman lainnya.

"hiks.."

Haechan masih dengan isakkannya.. Namun kali ini, mark meraih tubuh berisi itu dalam pelukannya..

"sudahlah haechannie~ kau tidak pantas untuk menangisi orang brengsek seperti jeno.. Air matamu terlalu berharga sayang~" mark mengusap surai hitam pekat haechan lembut

"hiks tapi aku hiks tidak menyangka.. Kenapa hiks aku bisa menyukai orang sepertinya" haechan menangis tersedu dalam dekapan mark

Mark meraih bahu haechan.. Memandang lurus kearah mata sembab haechan.. Kemudian mengecupnya lembut bergantian..

"akh tidak tau seperapa besar kau mencintai jeno.. Tapi aku berjanji itu tidak akan lama.. Aku akan buat kau memandangku sayang~" mark berucap lembut

Haechan memandang mark polos "jika aku bisa,aku akan lebih memilih mencintai orang idiot sepertimu hyung~"

Mark tersenyum "aku berjanji.. Tidak lama lagi kau akan mencintaiku.. Bukan sebagai pelarian.. Tapi sebagai orang yang benar-benar kau cintai.. Aku janji, Kau bahkan akan merasa ingin mati jika sedikit saja berjauhan dariku haechannie~"

.

.

.

Cuma selingan.. Nunggu inspirasi datang buat lanjutin yang lain..

Yg minta sequel aku cipok nanti


End file.
